


Dennis' Shit

by totallyOOC



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyOOC/pseuds/totallyOOC
Summary: A simple misunderstanding leads Charlie and Dennis to believe the other is into feet
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dennis' Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious canon divergence in here as per usual, I am looking away  
> 

He's used to seeing some strange shit. He honestly is. And he's not one to judge.   
  
But a glossy magazine that's clearly geared towards foot... enthusiasts?  
  
Charlie cringes.   
  
The item poking out of the box very clearly labeled by Dee as "Dennis' Shit" is something Charlie did not expect.   
  
Although when Dennis asked him to pick up some of his stuff he did count on seeing at least one weird fetish-y item. Just this... is not it. This isn't zip ties or a ball gag. It's models in frilly underwear showing off the soles of their feet.   
  
He frowns at a two page spread.  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
Dees voice startles him into almost ripping the - clearly very precious - paper.  
  
"Yep! Thanks!" He yells a little too loud and Dee gives him a strange look before walking off into her bedroom, looking around for anything else Dennis might have missed.  
  
He sighs, stuffing Dennis' light reading back into the box. Before he's fully out of the door, Dee shouts something about Dennis giving back her shorts but he's not listening, thinking about how obvious it usually was to point out Dennis' likes and dislikes but how absolutely blind sighted he is by this small thing.  
  
It sticks with him all the way over to Mac and Dennis' apartment, where he hands over the goods, keeping his eyes on the ground just in case Dennis could tell that he saw. If he's been working so hard for so long to keep this for himself, he'd probably be pretty pissed at the invasion of his privacy. Especially coming from Charlie.  
  
"Thanks, man. I really couldn't take any more nagging. You wanna come in?" Dennis steps aside, nodding behind him.  
  
That finally gets Charlie to look up at him, wordlessly shaking his head.   
  
Does he seem... flustered? Dennis squints. Sometimes Charlie acts strange in a way he can't piece together. But that's just Charlie. So he shrugs it off.  
  
"Alright then, I'll uh.. see you tonight?"  
  
"What... What's tonight again?"   
  
"We got a reservation at Guigino's to celebrate getting our apartment back. Remember?"  
  
He's a little annoyed having to remind Charlie of something that he'd usually memorize without question. Who would miss out a dinner at Guigino's? Something's fishy.  
  
Charlies face lights up.  
  
" **Right**. Yeah, gotcha." he shuffles off awkwardly, shouting another "See you tonight!" when he's halfway down the hall.   
  
Fucking weirdo.  
  
Closing the door, Dennis eyes the cardboard box he's set down by the couch. Did something happen at Dees? He tears into the sloppily taped down top, hoping to find his phone charger after his sister "borrowed" that thing for like a month.  
  
When he finds a porno mag filled with women spreading their toes instead, he's thrown for a loop.   
  
His eyes wander back to the door. Did Charlie-... ?   
  
But why would he leave that with Dennis' stuff?  
  
Unless-  
  
Dennis drops the magazine back in the box, connecting the dots in his mind.  
  
Unless Charlie wants him to find this. Dropping a hint that's as subtle as one can expect from him.   
  
Just what on earth does he want Dennis to do with this information?   
  
Is this his way of coming onto him?   
  
He picks up the box, moving it to his room.  
  
This explains the strange behavior earlier, he thinks. Charlie did seem nervous about something. And maybe that something was Dennis' reaction to him bearing his little heart like that.   
  
He's not sure if he should find that thought heartwarming considering the amount of foot imagery that's now in his possession.   
  
How he acts tonight may be crucial to how this whole thing plays out.   
  
-  
  
They're early, already sitting when Charlie and Frank walk in, fashionably late, and Dee gets back from the restroom where she's been hiding for the past half hour. She was the first to arrive, but didn't want to wait alone and get bugged by the waiter the whole time.  
  
Mac made them get here ten minutes before they wanted to meet up, his insufferable need to pick the best seats at the table and ensure he could sit across from Dennis not unwelcome for once. Because Dennis wanted to be on time too.   
  
Still thinking about the discovery he made this afternoon, he looks up cautiously when Charlie sits down next to Mac, giving him a shy smile. He's wearing his corduroy blazer over a white shirt and ripped jeans. If Dennis didn't know him, he'd call it under dressed but coming from Charlie, he actually cleaned up nice. Did he wash his hair?   
  
He catches himself staring when Charlie raises the menu over his face and clears his throat, glancing between Mac and Frank like he's interested in their conversation about protein diets. Dennis looks away. And now Charlie's certain that he knows he went through his stuff. Fuck.   
  
He hands his menu over to the disgruntled waiter taking their orders.  
  
It's nothing to be ashamed of, he thinks. If anything this is the most tame fetish Charlie can imagine Dennis being into. Or maybe that's the reason why he's ashamed of it. Compared to all the bondage shit this one really stands out. He feels like he should let Dennis know it's alright. That he doesn't judge him. At least not for this.  
  
Their food arrives just when the twins are about to loudly complain to another unrelated member of the kitchen staff, the waiter quickly cutting in to set down Dennis' order of something very french. This distraction is exactly what Charlie's been waiting for.   
  
Dennis jumps in his seat, almost knocking over Franks cocktail, who starts yelling over the restaurant ambiance. But Dennis isn't listening, distracted by the very distinct feeling of an ankle inching up his calf.   
  
His eyes snap to Charlie, sitting as close to the table as he can, slouched down just barely so he can reach Dennis' leg despite his height.   
  
What is he thinking? Here? At dinner?   
  
Charlie pokes his food. Avoiding Dennis' face like he's not definitely rubbing his foot along the entire length of his shin.   
  
With a deep breath, he notices that Charlie's taken off his shoes. Or at least the one on the foot he's trying very hard to reach his inner thigh with.  
  
So he's coming onto him. That alone is not unexpected. Actually, Dennis has been expecting him to make a move at some point. Mac's already eating out of his hand completely and with the authority issues Charlie's dealing with this was only a matter of time. But for him to do it like this? Boldly playing footsie under a restaurant table with all their friends?   
  
If nothing else, Dennis has to respect the courage it must have taken to first of all show off his porn to him and then to go ahead and make sure he made his intentions clear in such an explicit manner.   
  
The foot withdraws, and Dennis looks up to see Mac correcting Charlies posture, pulling him out from where he was close to falling off his chair.   
  
This could be interesting.   
  
Dennis takes a bite. Inserting himself into the discussion the others are having, something about the benefits of eating raw meat, feigning to be uninterested by Charlies antics.   
  
It works just as he intended. With Charlie looking disappointed when he doesn't even give him so much as a nod to acknowledge the message.   
  
He's about halfway through his plate of spaghetti, wondering if he did anything wrong for Dennis to be so cold, when a much longer leg reaches out to brush against his. He tenses up. Dennis didn't have the decency to take his shoe off, dragging the hard corner of his sole up between Charlies knees and against his thigh, still talking like nothing's happening.   
  
Charlie flinches, dropping his fork with a clatter.   
  
"You alright dude?" Mac gives him a concerned look. Along with everybody else. He stares at Dennis, wide eyed as he slowly outlines his bulge with the tip of his shoe.   
  
"Yeah, fine! Sorry-" he fakes a laugh, picks his fork back up, "So what's that you were saying about uh- about a meat-only diet?"   
  
Relieved when Mac gets right back into the topic, drawing the attention away from him, Charlie looks down at his plate.   
  
That's... This isn't supposed to be hot. But now Dennis is pressing his sole against the front of his jeans and the gentle friction has him pushing back with his hips. It's a small movement but Dennis feels it, angling his foot just slightly to fully wedge himself between Charlies legs. He takes a drink to hide his grin when Charlie gasps, quickly shoving a bite of pasta into his mouth, looking around like he's scared of being caught.   
If this is how it's going to be, Dennis can definitely overlook the foot stuff.   
  
Taking more enjoyment from being a tease than anything else, he decides to indulge Charlie. Curious to see where they could take this. Dennis repeats leisurely running the tip of his shoe up and down Charlies crotch. Very satisfied to feel something hard push back against him. He watches Charlie blush, holding his fork with pale knuckles as he stills his movements. Still keeping his foot between the others thighs but not putting any pressure behind it. Hovering.   
  
Charlies hips twitch against his sole.  
  
Carrying on their, now heated, discussion about possible long term health risks, Dennis allows Charlie to shyly grind into him like he's not paying any attention to him at all.   
  
He can work with this. Charlie being just the right combination of needy and desperate that has Dennis covertly adjust his own erection.  
  
They get through to dessert like this, with Charlie progressively getting more sweaty and the rotations of his hips getting sloppier, holding eye contact as he messily stuffs Tiramisu into his mouth, smearing half of the cream on his lips. Cheeks flushed and seemingly forgetting where he is, he's close to full on humping him under the table.   
  
It's perfect.   
  
Dennis takes his foot back. Savors the fear flashing in Charlies eyes.   
  
He leans across the table, reaching out to him, "Are you sure you're alright buddy?", ignoring the jealous glance Mac throws his way.   
  
"Your face is all red, Charlie. Do you want to go get some fresh air?"  
  
Not waiting for his answer, Dennis is already getting up, pushing Mac back into his seat when he moves to follow them. He doesn't miss Charlie clutching his jacket in front of his chest, carefully walking behind Dennis as his dick strains against the unforgiving fabric of his jeans.   
  
To his surprise Dennis curves the main entrance, going for the restrooms instead. And that's when it dawns on him that he must have liked the foot shit so much he can't wait to- oh shit wait is he going to have to take off his socks too? Charlie feels self conscious, unsure how this is going to work when he's shoved into a stall and Dennis is all over him, pressing him against the partition as he locks the door. His other hand going to Charlies hips, fingers digging into his waistband, planting kisses up and down his jawline.   
  
"Oh! Oh- fuck.." Charlie gasps, holding onto Dennis' sides while he slides his thigh between his legs. Dennis grins, "So, what did you want to happen when you slipped me that magazine?" rubbing circles into his waist.   
  
"What mag- wait, that wasn't yours?" Dennis pulls back.   
  
"What do you mean?! Of course not, that's yours isn't it?"   
  
"No, man! It was with your stuff, I thought-"  
  
They stare at each other for a moment.   
  
"Frank's been over at Dees a lot." Dennis says, hands lingering at the others hips.  
  
Sighing, Charlie leans his head against the partition. "Yeah, yeah... he uh- you think he might've--?"   
  
Dennis frowns. The misunderstanding putting a damper on the vibe he's going for.   
  
"Did you want to..." he sucks his teeth. Feeling Charlies fingers flutter over his ribcage.  
  
"Yes! I- if you- I mean we're already here, right?" he chuckles. Hoping that his answer comes across as casual, masking the fact that he's started to grind into Dennis' thigh.  
  
He's right. Dennis would probably regret letting this slip through his fingers for the rest of his life. On the other hand he's been in full gear to cater to whatever the fuck Charlie wanted to do with that foot thing, having difficulty remembering what he's filed away as Charlies other turn-ons.   
He knows there's a prominent one. But it doesn't come to mind right now. Racking his brain for information, he starts slowly kissing his way back to Charlies ear, who lets out an appreciative hum, squirming his hips against Dennis' leg.  
  
Drifting a hand over to his zipper, Dennis cups him properly, nipping at the skin on his neck while he gets his fly down and button undone. Pushing his fingers between the layers. Charlie raises his chin, biting his lip. Relieved to be finally getting some skin to skin contact after an evening of teasing brushes with a fucking foot. His mouth falls open when Dennis starts stroking him gently, grinning to himself at the quiet sounds Charlie's trying to suppress.   
  
"Hold on." Dennis whispers into the corner of his mouth, sinking down to his knees on the dirty white tile.   
  
Charlie's breathless. He didn't expect this. He's not sure what he **did** expect, but Dennis delicately wrapping his lips around his dick is not it. Brushing a strand of hair back into place, he lets his hand settle on top of Dennis' head, a gentle weight guiding him into a comfortable rhythm on his cock.   
  
Determined to reward him after enduring so much all night, Dennis is quickly building up speed, pressing his tongue under the head of Charlies dick, who clenches his hands in the others hair with a high pitched moan. He looks up teasingly, cold eyes slipping shut every time his nose brushes against rough fabric, and Charlie can't believe that a weird coincidence and Franks sloppiness are what got him here, getting head from Dennis Reynolds, notorious for his good looks and sexual skills. And fuck does he look good like this, hollowing his cheeks around his dick, lips glowing red, stern eyes fixed on Charlies face. Watching the other forget to stifle the noises crawling out from his chest.  
  
He takes a deep breath, this isn't the first blowjob he's ever given. Clearly. But it's the first like this, in a restaurant bathroom where staff could throw them out at any moment. Or worse, Mac or Frank could walk in, maybe even recognize Charlies desperate whines. Unsure which of them would be more likely to have heard Charlie like this before, he twists his head. Sucking harder as he sinks down on the shaft.   
  
Above him, Charlie hisses, rasping out a warning, "Dennis, I'm close-", while carding his fingers through Dennis' hair, rubbing circles into his scalp.  
  
Biting his lip when Dennis doesn't stop and just swipes his tongue across the sensitive slit instead, lapping up the taste of precum, Charlie lets out a moan that's entirely too loud, throwing his head back against the partition, he feels himself throb in Dennis' mouth, the orgasm hitting him deep enough that he has to press his back into the wall to keep himself upright. Dennis working him through it with gentle hands and soft lips.   
  
When he feels the weight lifted off his head and Charlie pulls back on wobbly knees, he gets up to spit into the bowl next to him. He's not about to ruin the dinner he just had with whatever Charlie eats in a day.  
  
Dennis turns around to find Charlie watching him carefully, dazed eyes wandering over his body until they settle on the prominent hard-on Dennis is still sporting.   
  
He kisses his freckled cheek. "You wanna-..." And Charlie doesn't answer, just nods wordlessly, already dropping to his knees.   
  
Smiling, Dennis undoes his pants, tugging on the waistband of his briefs to free his dick, Charlie leaning his face against his thigh. Warm breath hitting his knuckles as he gently bounces his cock up and down, signaling for the other to get a move on.  
  
Eventually, Charlie picks up on it, tearing himself away from the flush tip waving in front of him, he straightens up. Glancing up before squeezing his eyes shut as he parts his lips.   
  
The wet heat around his dick spurs Dennis' memory, petting the back of Charlies head while he swirls his tongue around his glans, sighing into the gentle touch.   
  
"So, you were really willing to just go along with the foot stuff for me?" Dennis gently scratches the skin behind Charlies ear, eliciting a deep whine from him that travels up Dennis' spine. "Trying to please me that badly?"  
His voice is hushed in the stall, intended for Charlies ears only, who looks up at that, heavy eyelids threatening to slip shut when Dennis gives a short thrust further down into his mouth.   
He's back, all of Charlies kinks clearly visible, practically spelled out for him in the blush spreading on his face. "Trying to be good for me, Charlie boy?" He almost gags on Dennis' cock, retreating slightly but still eagerly rubbing his tongue along the shaft. "Even with Mac right there? You still have mascarpone on your chin, you know." Charlie blinks, flicking out his tongue to try and clean the cream. Dennis' words burrowing a comfortable home in his brain right under his nimble fingers. "And you are, you're so good Charlie." The fingers tighten their hold on his hair. Charlie swallows around him, looking up through fluttering lashes while he picks up the pace. "God, you--- You're gonna make me cum like that," Dennis grits out between breaths, "In a fucking- in a dirty bathroom on your knees-- Fuck," He's meeting Charlies strokes now, hips stuttering forward, he doesn't notice the hand clinging to his shirt or Charlies eyes glazing over. "S-so good, so so good--" he chokes out the last praise, biting his cheek when he reaches his climax, bright sparks dancing around the tile on the opposite wall.   
  
Charlie pulls off with a cough, splattering cum and drool on Dennis' shoes, who clicks his tongue, taking a step back to assess the damage. "Aw, c'mon Charlie! These are expensive!"   
  
"Sorry, sorry-" the man on the ground croaks back, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket.   
  
He looks spent, and Dennis tucks himself away before broadly stroking over the messy head of hair one more time, trying to fix him up a little.   
  
"That was really hot." Charlie beams up at him.  
  
"Even without the foot stuff?"   
  
Helping him to his feet, Dennis shakes his head, "Let's not talk about that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Heads back out to the mines


End file.
